Concert
by Pikamsou
Summary: Clarke et ses deux meilleures amies, Octavia et Raven, vont participer à un gala de charité. Afin de récolter plus de fonds, cette association contre le harcèlement de rue demande aux trois jeunes femmes de chanter...
**_Eh yo yo yo !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez bien, les copains !_**

 ** _Je vous présente mon nouvel One Shot, toujours sur l'univers de The 100._**

 ** _Juste avant de vous laisser le découvrir, je voudrais vous éclairer sur un point essentiel._**

 _ **Tout d'abord, cet OS a été écrit grâce à une chanson qui est bien évidemment présente dans cet écrit. Elle s'appelle " La Dalle" et c'est une composition du groupe L.E.J. Vous savez, les trois filles en pyjamas, cet été, qui ont cartonné avec leur tube "Summer 2015"? Eh bien, la chanson leur appartient et oui, j'ai demandé l'autorisation afin d'utiliser leur musique dans cette histoire. J'avoue que j'ai eu peur de me prendre un gros vent mais finalement, je remercie tout particulièrement Juliette qui a répondu à mon message sur Facebook.**_  
 _ **Leur chanson est, comme dit plus bas dans l'écrit et lors de leurs interviews, une ambiguïté entre la bouffe et le sexe. Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre d'utiliser une telle chanson dans une fiction, mais j'ai vraiment mis du temps à la rédiger et j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions!**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas d'écouter la musique pour être vraiment dans l'ambiance !**_

 _ **J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire et j'espère que vous allez en avoir autant en lisant.**_

 ** _Trêve_** _ **de blabla et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Clarke soupira nouvelle fois, s'attirant un regard noir de la part d'Octavia et Raven, ses deux meilleures amies. Elle avait connu Octavia à l'école primaire et s'était instantanément bien entendu avec elle et, depuis tout ce temps, elles ne s'étaient plus quittées. De ce fait, elle avait été amenée à rencontrer Bellamy, son frère et maintenant, son ami. Concernant Raven, c'était plus compliqué.  
Quelques temps auparavant, Clarke avait été harcelée par un certain Finn Collins. Cet homme l'avait croisé une fois dans le métro de Paris alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Il l'avait suivi et ce, pendant deux longues semaines. Deux semaines interminables pour la jeune blonde qui ne cessait de recevoir des lettres de plus en plus malsaines et abjectes de ce type. Et, un jeudi soir, il l'avait coincée dans une ruelle sombre. L'homme l'avait plaquée contre un mur et avait commencé à passer ses mains répugnantes sur sa joue puis sur ses cuisses, remontant le long de celles-ci. Clarke avait eu peur et elle avait crié. Là, les yeux de l'homme s'étaient assombris non plus de ce désir ignoble qui animait son regard mais de colère. Collins avait serré le poing et avait frappé Clarke. Cette dernière avait compris que personne ne lui viendrait en aide et fit alors la seule chose qui lui semblait logique dans une telle situation : elle releva le genou aussi fort qu'elle le pût et elle atteignit les parties génitales de son harceleur. Sous la surprise, il relâcha son emprise sur elle et la jeune femme en profita pour s'enfuir.  
Le lendemain, elle se rendit au poste de police avec Octavia. Elle porta plainte et fût étonnée lorsque le policier, John Murphy, lui apprit qu'une autre femme avait également été victime de cet homme. Deux jours plus tard, une lettre arriva chez Clarke, la priant de se présenter le lendemain au poste de police afin de procéder à la reconnaissance de son agresseur. Là-bas, elle rencontra Raven, l'autre femme qui avait subi presque le même supplice qu'elle. En effet, l'homme avait non seulement frappé Raven au visage, mais aussi au genou gauche, lui laissant le fardeau de porter une attelle pendant encore un long mois avant d'être opérée. Finn Collins fût inculpé et Raven Reyes et Clarke Griffin devinrent amies à partir de ce moment.  
Malheureusement, Clarke n'arrivait pas à se remettre du traumatisme et, Raven et Octavia qui étaient elles-aussi devenues amies, décidèrent de l'emmener dans un centre pour les victimes de ce type de harcèlement. Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard que la jeune blonde se décida à quitter l'établissement en promettant de revenir aider bénévolement lors des galas de charité. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait à faire _cela_.

 _ **FLASHBACK :  
**_  
\- Salut, Clarke. Tu vas bien ? C'est Marie.

\- Oh, hey Marie ! Oui oui je vais bien merci, et toi ? Tout se passe bien au centre ?

\- Justement. Tu te souviens, en partant, tu nous avais dit que, si besoin, on pouvait compter sur toi ?

Clarke se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

-Oui je me souviens. C'est urgent ou pas ? J'aurais bien été prendre un café avec toi, depuis le temps.

\- Non non, ce n'est pas urgent, je peux attendre un peu. Disons demain, 14h à l'Arkadia ? Viens avec Octavia et Raven, j'ai besoin de vous voir toutes les trois.

\- Je vais transmettre le message. A demain, Marie.

Elle raccrocha et termina son travail tout en préparant son dîner. Elle avait toujours été plus productive le soir et surtout la nuit.  
Le lendemain, elle retrouva les trois filles au café et Marie parla du projet et surtout annonça aux trois jeunes femmes la raison de son appel d'hier à destination de Clarke.

-Avec le centre, on prévoit de faire un gala dans le but de récolter des fonds, comme nous le faisons habituellement, commença Marie. Mais cette fois-ci, nous voulons inaugurer un peu. On a besoin d'un groupe de musique.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux, voyant où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Elle lui avait avoué que durant son enfance, elle et Octavia s'amusait à reprendre des chansons. Et elle savait que Raven chantait aussi.

\- Notre projet est qu'un groupe écrive ou reprenne une chanson pour dénoncer le harcèlement et nous avons pensé à vous trois parce qu'on sait que Clarke joue du violoncelle et que vous deux, vous chantiez. C'est donc tout naturellement que notre choix s'est porté sur vous trois. Bien-sûr, vous avez le droit de refuser mais…

\- On accepte ! s'exclama Octavia.

\- Non, attends, O', s'interposa Clarke. Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué ensembles et jamais avec Raven !

\- Moi aussi je suis partante ! intervint cette dernière.

Octavia se pencha légèrement vers la jeune blonde et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Si t'acceptes pas, je balance à Bellamy que tu le trouves charmant et très attirant

Clarke rougit et regarda tour à tour ses amies. Devant leur enthousiasme et le chantage de sa soi-disant amie, elle ne put se résoudre qu'à accepter. Elle hocha lentement la tête. Marie leur donna toutes les instructions et s'éclipsa peu de temps après, laissant les trois filles qui commençaient à débattre sur la chanson.

 _ **FIN DU FLASHBACK.**_

\- Aller, Clarke. Concentre-toi ! C'est ce soir qu'on joue ! l'encouragea la sœur de Bellamy.

Elle aurait dû partir loin. Très loin. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus joué du violoncelle. Depuis la mort de son père, il y a cinq ans et sept mois, en fait. Il adorait la voir composer des mélodies nouvelles, lui répétant sans cesse qu'il était tellement fier d'elle, les yeux brillants. Clarke n'oublierait jamais ce regard, celui de l'amour inconditionnel qu'un père portait à sa fille unique. Contrairement à sa mère. Grande chirurgienne de renommée mondiale, Abigail Griffin n'avait que très peu de temps à consacrer à sa famille. La seule chose qu'elle répétait inlassablement à sa fille c'était que la musique ne la mènerait nulle part. Évidemment, elle ne le faisait que lorsque Jake n'était pas dans les parages. Et bien-sûr, avec le décès de celui-ci, sa mère lui avait formellement interdit de rejouer et avait, pour cause, casser son violoncelle. _Accident_ , disait-elle. Depuis ce jour, Clarke avait pris un appartement dans le même immeuble que ses deux meilleures amies, ses sœurs comme elle disait. Et ce soir, elle allait jouer avec l'instrument de son père. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle jouait en public, mais sans que son père soit là pour la soutenir et l'encourager, c'était le cas.  
Elle sentit le regard de ses deux comparses sur elles et rouvrit les yeux. Elle hocha la tête et elles entamèrent le début de la chanson. La jeune blonde se mit à jouer l'air qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur.

Elles étaient au point, c'était bon. Maintenant, il était six heures et demi de soir et elles jouaient dans deux heures et demi. Raven proposa d'aller boire un verre au « Grounder », le bar que possédait Bellamy avec Lincoln qui était le copain d'Octavia, et celui de Raven, Kyle Wick. Le jeune brun s'approcha de sa sœur, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'informa sur la commande, bien qu'à chaque fois, c'était la même chose : un verre de vin rouge pour Raven et de la bière pour Clarke et Octavia. Il adressa un clin d'œil à la blonde en essayant d'être discret mais visiblement pas assez car sa sœur le remarqua et le regarda avec un sourire un coin tandis que Clarke rougissait. Bellamy la trouvait séduisante bien qu'elle ait un fort caractère qui le laissait quelques fois perplexe. Mais Bellamy Blake aimait les défis et Clarke en était un pour lui. Il apporta les commandes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frôler l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Tiens, Bell, l'interpella sa sœur. Tu fais que ce soir ?

Il vit les yeux de Clarke s'agrandir d'un mélange de peur et de surprise et il savait par expérience que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos.

\- Je ne fais rien, pourquoi ? Je suis invité quelque part ?

\- Ouep. Ce soir, il y a l'association dans laquelle avait été Clarke après l'incident, qui organise un gala de charité pour récolter des fonds et on va chanter.

\- Tu vas participer du coup, Clarke ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant les yeux bleus clairs de la jeune fille.

\- Oui. Je vais jouer et Rav' et O' vont chanter, lui apprit-elle.

\- Eh bien c'est parfait ! Je viendrais avec Wick et Linc.

Il s'excusa puis partit en direction des autres tables qui commençaient à se remplir doucement. Les trois jeunes femmes continuèrent de parler pendant un long moment puis elles décidèrent d'aller manger chez Octavia. En sortant, Bellamy leur adressa un dernier regard et reprit ses activités uniquement lorsque Kyle lui mit un petit coup de coude afin qu'il termine d'encaisser la cliente. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que la jeune femme lui tendait un papier avec un numéro de téléphone. Il l'attrapa en même que le billet de dix euros qu'elle lui donnait. Elle repartit en lui adressant un sourire provocateur auquel il répondit en haussant les épaules. Une fois que la femme sortit, il se dirigea vers la corbeille à papier avec le numéro en main. Alors qu'il soulevait le couvercle, Lincoln attrapa sa main et le questionna :

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien, Bellamy ?

\- Euh, si ça va bien pourquoi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu vas vraiment jeter le numéro d'une superbe fille ? Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus joueur que cela.

\- Ou alors, c'est que tu as des vues sur une autre fille, intervint Kyle. Je verrais bien une blonde aux yeux bleus, plus petite que toi et avec du caractère, dit-il en le regardant suspicieusement. Je parie même qu'elle s'entendrait super bien avec ta sœur et Raven !

\- Arrêtez les gars, je ne suis pas intéressé par Clarke, c'est juste une amie, rétorqua-t-il, les joues légèrement rosies.

\- Mais Bell, qui te dit qu'on parlait de Clarke Griffin, la meilleure amie d'Octavia et de Raven, qui à les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds ? rigolèrent ses deux amis.

Il rougit plus fortement encore et les envoya servir les clients. Non. Il n'était pas amoureux de Clarke. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était son amie ! Bellamy était plutôt le genre de garçon à enchaîner les conquêtes d'un soir, il ne s'en cachait pas. Même si, depuis un certain temps, il flirtait mais sans aller plus loin. Un visage familier revenait sans cesse dans son esprit et cela le bloquait. Pourtant, il connaissait Clarke depuis longtemps ! Cette fille allait le rendre dingue. Il secoua la tête et se recentra sur son job.

* * *

Dans le taxi, la jeune Blake donna son adresse au chauffeur qui hocha la tête et démarra. Elle essaya de s'installer confortablement dans le petit espace car oui, ce n'était pas facile d'être bien assise dans un taxi parisien, sur une banquette peu moelleuse, usée par de nombreux passagers. Comme bien souvent, la conversation du trio dériva sur la nourriture et cette fois-ci, les macarons étaient à l'honneur. Raven maintenait tant bien que mal que les macarons au chocolat étaient les meilleurs.

\- Non c'est même pas vrai ! La vanille c'est meilleur parce que c'est plus doux dans la bouche ! s'exclama Octavia avec une voix enfantine.

Ses amies rigolèrent et elle remarqua que le chauffeur de taxi de cessait de jeter des coups d'œil insistants dans le rétroviseur et cela la dérangeait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard de malsain. Cela brillait dans le fond de ses yeux sombres.

\- Depuis tout ce temps, vous n'avez pas compris que c'était à la pistache qu'ils sont les plus appréciables, dit Clarke en soupirant légèrement.

Elle voyait que ses deux amies s'apprêtaient à répliquer mais le chauffeur de taxi intervint :

\- On est arrivés, mes belles dames, dit-il d'une voix répugnante.

Il dut voir que les joues d'Octavia commençaient à s'empourprer et changea immédiatement de ton.

\- C'est l'heure de descendre pour que je termine mon travail, moi, dit-il abruptement.

Octavia lui servit son plus beau regard noir, posa quelques billets et ouvrit la portière. Raven sortit la dernière et laissa le soin à son amie de refermer la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'Octavia avait déjà sorti son trousseau de clefs. En claquant brutalement la portière, la jeune femme laissa traîner malencontreusement une des clefs contre la carrosserie, faisant ainsi une rayure plutôt profonde. Raven rejoignit Clarke dans le hall de l'immeuble et, une fois qu'Octavia les rattrapa, elle se décida à lui demander la raison de son geste.

\- On n'est pas des morceaux de viandes. C'était limite à se demander comment il nous prendrait. La chanson de ce soir lui irait parfaitement, dit-elle en pestant contre le chauffeur tout en rentrant dans la cage métallique.  
Clarke et Raven rigolèrent. C'était pour cela qu'elles aimaient Octavia. Elle avait un tempérament de feu et quand quelque chose lui déplaisait, cela se ressentait fortement. Et aujourd'hui, le chauffeur de taxi n'avait pas dérogé à la règle, la tempête-Octavia était passée par là.  
Elle inséra la clef de son appartement dans la serrure et la tourna vers la droite. Les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent leurs chaussures et Octavia passa immédiatement derrière les fourneaux. Raven se précipita sur la télévision tout en jetant sa veste qui atterrit sur le sol. Elle alluma le poste et zappa jusqu'à trouver une chaîne de musique. La jeune blonde, pendant ce temps, suspendit sa veste et entreprit de mettre la table. Elle conseilla à Raven de baisser le son, si elle ne voulait pas que les voisins débarquent à nouveau.

\- Oh ça va, c'est bon, grogna la métisse en appuyant uniquement deux fois sur le bouton du volume.

\- Rav' ! l'apostropha Clarke. Tu baisses au moins jusqu'à 13 ! Et ne laisses pas traîner ta veste par terre !

\- Oui, maman ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux femmes partirent aider Octavia en cuisine et, comme bien souvent, cela se fit en chantant. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elles passèrent à table pour déguster les pâtes à la carbonara.  
Clarke venait de finir son assiette lorsque son regard se porta sur l'horloge murale. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elles devaient chanter dans exactement une heure et quart ! Et bien-sûr, si on déduisait le temps de trajet, cela revenait à une heure !

\- Oh, mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Chérie, je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Raven, depuis le temps maintenant tu devrais le savoir !

Elle s'attira un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme pendant qu'Octavia essayait de cacher son amusement tant bien que mal.

\- On est à la bourre ! On doit être à la salle dans environ soixante minutes !

D'un accord commun, Raven fonça dans la salle de bain tandis que les deux jeunes femmes rangèrent la cuisine. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la métisse appela Octavia qui se rendit en trombe dans la salle d'eau pendant que Raven se rendit dans sa chambre. Clarke débarqua à son tour et se jeta sur sa brosse à dent, attrapa le dentifrice et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. L'hispanique revint cinq minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un débardeur blanc à poids noirs, légèrement court sans être vulgaire, et un jean foncé. C'était comme cela depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Les trois filles se prêtaient sans cesse les habits. Elle bouscula un petit peu Clarke en essayant d'attraper son parfum, et tendit en même temps une serviette à Octavia, puis quitta la pièce. Octavia s'enroula dans le drap de bain avant de sortir de la cabine de doucher afin de céder la place à son amie. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, tout comme Raven précédemment et enfila une robe rouge, sa préférée. La jeune femme retourna dans la salle de bain au moment où son amie lui demandait une serviette.

\- On part dans dix minutes ! cria Raven depuis le salon !

\- On sera prêtes, tranquille ! répondit Clarke sur le même ton pendant qu'Octavia finissait d'appliquer correctement son rouge à lèvres.

La jeune brune avait pris le soin d'apporter un chemisier blanc sans manches et un slim noir. Elle la remercia alors qu'elle sortit de la pièce.

\- Clarke, on va y aller, dépêche ! l'avertit une nouvelle fois Raven.

\- Je suis presque là !

La jeune femme termina de boutonner son pantalon et mit du mascara. Elle apparut devant ses amies tout en terminant de nouer les pans de son chemisier, comme à son habitude.

\- Aller, go ! s'exclamèrent les filles en finissant d'enfiler leurs chaussures.

* * *

Raven, Octavia et Clarke arrivèrent à peine dix minutes avant leur représentation dans les coulisses. Elles tentèrent tant bien que mal de reprendre leur respiration, chose peu facile lorsqu'un rire nerveux commença à les prendre. Un responsable de salle les conduisit aux vestiaires afin qu'elles déposent leur veste pour monter sur scène dans peu de temps. Alors que Clarke commença à stresser en voyant le nombre de personnes présentes, Raven lui attrapa la main et la traîna avec elle. Son visage se détendit un peu lorsqu'elle vit que Lincoln, Kyle et Bellamy avaient pu venir les voir juste avant leur prestation.

\- Clarke, ça va aller ? la questionna le frère d'Octavia. Tu es toute pâle, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Euh…je… il y a beaucoup de monde, quand-même. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire, Bell, avoua-t-elle en le regardant, paniquée.

Elle chercha du regard Octavia mais elle était dans les bras de son copain. Quant à Raven, elle avait dû demander où se trouvaient les toilettes, comme d'habitude, et Wick l'avait accompagnée. Le jeune homme se rapprocha davantage de Clarke et frictionna délicatement ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à capter son attention. La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus calme et il dit :

\- Tu as cela dans le sang, Clarke. Tout va bien se passer. Jake serait fier de toi, Princesse. Rends-lui hommage en donnant le meilleur de toi-même.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres tandis que Raven se racla la gorge. Les joues de Clarke prirent immédiatement une teinte rouge alors que Bellamy lui sourit.

\- C'est bientôt votre tour, mes petites dames, intervint un monsieur dans la force de l'âge. Messieurs, veuillez retourner en salle, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en souriant amicalement aux garçons.

Octavia attrapa la main de Raven et celle de Clarke, formant ainsi un cercle. Elles fermèrent les yeux et entamèrent le début de la chanson « The Sound Of Silence » de Simon & Garfunkel. Clarke rappela à son esprit l'image de son père et se laissa envahir de bonheur. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Elles entendirent l'animateur les annoncer à la salle et lorsqu'elles rouvrirent les yeux, les filles s'aperçurent que Clarke ne semblait plus stressée mais plutôt assez confiante.  
Le noir se fit sur scène afin de laisser le temps à Octavia, Clarke et Raven de s'installer. La violoncelliste expira lentement et accorda une dernière fois l'instrument de son père, ayant une dernière pensée pour celui-ci. Elle posa délicatement l'archet sur les cordes et attendit que Raven et Octavia entament la chanson.

 _« J'ai la dalle... Ce soir..._

 _J'ai la dalle ce soir, j'boufferais n'importe quoi même du fond d'tiroir_  
 _J'veux tout ce que t'as surtout ta..._  
 _Pas l'temps de m'asseoir_  
 _Je m'arrangerai, servez-la moi sur le comptoir_  
 _Sans menu ni couvert ni..._  
 _Fade ou épicé j'en parlerai la bouche pleine_  
 _Lourd ou trop léger, je n'serai pas à la peine_  
 _Un regard, une main, et chaque fois le même refrain_  
 _Ce souffle chaud, ostinato, sur les lèvres_

 _J'la prendrai à point... A point_  
 _J'la prendrai à point... A point_

 _Sur place ou bien à emporter, je te ferai tourner du bout de mes doigts_  
 _Douce naïveté, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu ne resteras que mon en-cas_  
 _J'ai la dalle ce soir, si tu sers mes envies, t'auras un pourboire_  
 _Je suis sûre de moi, tu vas dé..._

 _Pas le temps de m'asseoir, besoin de protéines à n'en plus pouvoir_  
 _T'effeuilleter pour mieux te..._  
 _Halal ou casher, du moment qu'elle est tendre_  
 _J'peux le payer cher, mais je n'veux pas attendre_  
 _J'veux déguster lentement, manger en mastiquant_  
 _En mastiquant, j'fais le régime Dukan_

 _Et la cuisson c'est comment?_

 _Je la prendrai à point... À point._  
 _Je la prendrai à point... À point._  
 _La Dalle..._

 _Rien ne sert de juste se nourrir, il faut savoir manger à point_  
 _Rien ne sert de juste se nourrir, il faut savoir manger à point_

 _Changeons de place sur la balance,_  
 _Imaginons nos rôles inversés_  
 _Si j'étais plat sans résistance,_  
 _M'aurais-tu fait mijoter?_  
 _Si j'étais plat sans résistance..._

 _Moi?_

 _J't'aurais pris à point..._

 _A point_

 _J'la prendrai à point..._

 _La Dalle..._  
 _A Point. »_

A la fin de la chanson, Clarke, Octavia et Raven se regardèrent en souriant, les yeux pétillants. Leur complicité n'avait jamais été aussi bien représentée que par ce moment là. Elles avaient donné le meilleur d'elles-mêmes. Une personne applaudit et fût bientôt suivit par le reste du public. Quelques sifflements retentirent et Raven remarqua avec plaisir que les trois garçons s'étaient levés. Clarke se redressa et rejoignit ses amies afin de saluer la salle. Elles quittèrent la scène avec un projecteur braqué sur elles, les suivant jusqu'à la sortie.  
Une fois de retour dans les vestiaires, elles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, toute pression envolée. Octavia et Raven s'excusèrent auprès de la blonde, devant retourner au petit coin. Bellamy arriva et demanda à Clarke où les autres filles étaient passées.

\- Comme toujours, aux toilettes, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu. Comment as-tu trouvé la chanson ? s'enquit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et la jeune femme commença à s'inquiéter. Oui, il s'était levé mais peut-être qu'il l'avait fait car Lincoln et Kyle étaient debout également. Elle ne devrait pas se soucier de ce que les autres pensaient, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'elles trois avaient fait leur maximum. Mais Clarke avait besoin de savoir ce qu'en pensait Bellamy. C'était important pour elle.

\- Tu sais, si tu n'as pas aimé, je comprend, ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle, son sourire se fanant légèrement. C'était compliqué de faire une chanson sur la drague de rue en si peu de temps.

Toujours aucune réaction. Elle baissa les yeux rangea le violoncelle dans sa housse de protection et se retourna afin de récupérer sa veste. Lorsqu'elle lui fit à nouveau face, Clarke se retrouva proche du torse de Bellamy. Beaucoup trop proche. Il s'était rapproché silencieusement d'elle. Le fourbe.

\- J'ai adoré, Clarke. Les paroles sont complètement justes., il n'y a rien a ajouter. L'ambiguïté entre la nourriture et le sexe, c'était juste parfait! Et en plus, dit-il en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, tu joues divinement bien.

Sa main traîna le long de sa joue. Clarke était coincée entre Bellamy et le casier mais, bizarrement, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle soutint le regard du jeune homme et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son regard dévier vers sa bouche.

\- Oh et puis merde, dit-il avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

Clarke ferma les yeux tandis que les deux mains de Bellamy se posèrent délicatement sur sa taille. Quant à elle, la jeune femme préféra nouer les siennes autour du coup du brun. Le baiser était doux, aucun ne cherchant à dominer l'autre. Ils profitaient simplement de la douceur des lèvres de l'autre. Ils étaient seuls. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Une voix familière les interrompit:

\- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Octavia. Mais prenez une chambre ou je sais pas moi pour la prochaine fois !

Raven éclata de rire et Bellamy se sépara maladroitement de Clarke en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Clarke était rouge pivoine.

\- Euh je les garçons voir attendre, bégaya Bellamy.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

\- Je retourne voir les garçons, ils nous attendent.

Il s'empressa de quitter les filles, tout en jetant un dernier regard à Clarke qui se mordaient la lèvre inférieur.

\- Alors, Clarke, tu nous cache des choses maintenant ? questionna Raven.

\- Non ! Non non non, je cache rien. Pourquoi je vous cacherais quelque chose ? C'est vrai quoi, vous êtes mes meilleures amies, je vous dis tout ! Débita rapidement la jeune femme.

\- Relax, Clarke, on se détend tout va bien, rigola Octavia. Mais tu nous dois des explications.

\- Et un restaurant, aussi, tant qu'à faire, rajouta la métisse.

Les deux jeunes femmes entourèrent la taille de la blonde qui passa les sangles de la housse de l'instrument autour de ses épaules et elles partirent rejoindre les garçons qui étaient sans aucune surprise autour du buffet. Sur leur chemin, elles croisèrent Marie qui les félicita de leur prestation et les informa que les dons avaient décollé grâce à leur chanson. Elle les remercia encore une fois d'avoir accepter et les laissa reprendre leur route. Octavia se jeta sur Lincoln et Raven, avec plus de retenu, se contenta de prendra la main de Wick. Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke qui lui adressa un sourire timide. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie, prétextant un coup de fil urgent à passer. C'est donc avec étonnement que Clarke entendit son téléphone sonner et la tête et le nom de Bellamy s'afficher. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'éclipsa pour répondre.

\- Bellamy ? Tu as un problème ?

\- Non je vais bien, t'inquiètes pas. Juste, tu peux me rejoindre dehors, devant ma voiture, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- Euh, oui, j'arrive.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard inquisiteur de ses amis. Une multitude de questions s'imposèrent malgré elle à son esprit. Pourquoi Bellamy voulait-il lui parler ? Regrettait-il ? Voulait-il oublier ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires ? Tant d'interrogations et Clarke s'imaginait le pire. Car oui, maintenant, elle en était sûre. Elle aimait Bellamy et elle ne voulait pas oublier. Elle ne le pourrait pas.  
Elle le retrouva adossé contre la carrosserie de sa voiture, les bras croisés, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme se redressa à la vue de son amie, la regarda un moment et ouvrit la portière.

\- Si tu veux poser ton violoncelle sur la banquette arrière, tu peux. Cela soulagera ton dos et la voiture est ouverte.

Elle ne dit rien et s'exécuta, toujours perplexe.

\- Je suis désolé, Clarke. Je... j'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser. Je m'excuse et je comprend si tu veux oublier, mais...

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai pensé que c'est toi qui allait regretter et me demander d'oublier ! Tu m'as fait peur, Bell !

\- Attends, ça veut dire que ça ne te dérange pas. Je veux dire, moi je le voulais vraiment, j'avais envie de t'embrasser, Clarke. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer et...

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant. Cette fois-ci, le baiser ne fût pas doux comme le premier. Ils laissèrent leur passion prendre le dessus et se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensembles ? Demanda-t-elle, espérant que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il lui sourit, attrapa sa main et lui adressa un sourire pour seule réponse. Il fouilla dans la poche gauche de son jean, saisit ses clefs et referma la voiture.

\- On y retourne ? Ils vont commencer à se poser des questions, dit-il devant la moue boudeuse de Clarke. T'inquiètes pas, on reprendra ça bientôt, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et ils repartirent en direction de la salle, gardant un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

* * *

 _ **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**_

 ** _Je voudrais remercier six personnes pour cette fiction._**

 ** _Bien-sûr, je commence par Lucie, Elisa et Juliette (L.E.J) qui ont composé cette magnifique chanson et qui m'ont donné l'autorisation de l'utiliser. Oui je me répète mais c'est super important à mes yeux. Ce sont des filles géniales, vraiment. Elles sont tellement naturelles ! Et j'avoue que je me suis légèrement inspiré d'elles pour quelques détails aussi._**

 _ **Ensuite, je passe le bonjour à Mathilde, je sais qu'elle se reconnaîtra parce que c'est une super rencontre via Twitter.**_  
 _ **Après, un merci tout particulier à Brunelle, mon bébé chou (elle va me tuer), qui est tellement adorable et aussi une écrivaine de talent.**_  
 _ **Et bien-sûr, la meilleure pour la fin, Samantha, avec qui j'ai des délires inimaginables pour voir que ça ne fait qu'un mois et huit jours qu'on s'est rencontrées.**_

 ** _Je termine cette note d'auteur pour vous remercier vous aussi, les lecteurs qui avez pris le temps de me lire. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'autographe qui m'ont échappées (les fourbes)._**

 ** _Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter si vous le souhaitez, c'est : CamilleSenc._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de laisser un review, c'est super important pour moi, c'est la première fois que je publie quelque chose d'aussi long._**

 ** _La bise, les copains !_**


End file.
